


Touch The Rain

by bonotje



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sat down on the bench in the locker room his leg twitching. He had changed into his gear quickly and was now waiting for coach to come and get them. </p>
<p>He felt a body sit down next to him and looked to his side at his best friend. “You’ll do fine Stiles, stop fidgeting. My first practice on first line went just fine!”</p>
<p>“You seem to have forgotten that not everyone has werewolf speed and strength Scott. I can’t do this, I’m just gonna trip over my own feet or something! And then I’ll be right back to the bench again!” Stiles worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Stanny schmoop :)

He felt his chin drop onto his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist from behind. '

“What you looking at?” he breathed.

“Mhm?”

“I asked what you’re looking at, it’s just the grass.”

“Hmm, just watching the rain,” Stiles said.

“What’s with the rain though, it’s been like this all day. You’re not getting depressed are you?” Danny asked.

“What? No, just thinking about what a hell training is gonna be today,” he laughed.

Danny chuckled, “You’re right there. But we still have chem and history before that, maybe it will stop raining.”

“Danny, it’s been raining for days now do you really think it will stop for our lacrosse practice? Argh just when I’ve made first line. That’s gonna be a great first training, the spazz that I am!”

“You’re gonna do great,” Danny smiled. He moved back behind Stiles and whispered in his ear, “and I can always let some of your shots slip past.”

“Danny, I don’t wanna win people over by cheating,” Stiles said while nudging the other guy away with his elbow. “Thanks for the offer though,” he said turning around in Danny’s arms and leaning in for a kiss. Danny smiled into the kiss, running his tongue over his boyfriends’ lips, which immediately opened up for him. The boys let themselves get lost in the kiss for a moment, until they were brutally shocked apart by the school bell ringing loudly. 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late for chemistry it will just give Harris another thing to whine about to you,” Danny sighed.

They made their way over to the chemistry lab, Stiles taking a seat next to Scott and Danny next to Jackson. 

“Where were you during lunch period?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Hmm, just in the hallway. I don’t know I guess I’m just a bit nervous about making first line. I want to keep it like that ‘till the next game, you know.” Stiles sighed.

“You’ll do great dude, the weather will be a bitch though,” he said looking out of the window. 

“So class today we’ll be doing some experiment on ice-cubes,” Harris said while he walked up to his desk. “As you can see each pair of you have been given 4 differently shaped ice-cube, your task is to determine which form melts the fastest. But first I want you to discuss which one you think will melt the fastest.” 

“Ugh, nice watching ice melt. I think I’ve seen enough ice after the whole thing at the skating rink with Derek,” Scott sighed. 

“Hey, Scott do you have a string or something?” Stiles asked.

“Uhm, what, why do you need a string?” Scott said confused, but went to look for a string anyway. “Here, is that good enough?” he said brandishing a string from somewhere in his schoolbag.

“Yup, great,” Stiles said while reaching for the toolbox on the lab table. “Ha, got it,” he murmured when he grabbed a hold of the salt. He put his string on one of the ice-cubes and dropped some salt onto it. He grabbed a hold on the string and slowly moved it upwards lifting the ice-cube with it. He turned around slightly and whispered “Danny”. The boy looked up from what he was working on with Jackson and smiled. 

“Look,” Stiles said showing of his trick to his boyfriend with a grin. 

“Really Stiles?” Danny smiled.

“What? It’s a nice trick, I bet you wouldn’t know how to do it,” he retorted.

“Uhm, Stiles, you seem to have forgotten that I’m actually the one with an A in chemistry.”

“Oh, uh yeah, still nice trick huh,” Stiles said sheepishly.

“Mr. Stilinski, I would appreciate it if you kept to the given assignment,” the teacher said. 

“Yep, totally,” he said sheepishly.

xxx

Chemistry and history came and went and soon it was time for lacrosse practice. 

Stiles sat down on the bench in the locker room his leg twitching. He had changed into his gear quickly and was now waiting for coach to come and get them. 

He felt a body sit down next to him and looked to his side at his best friend. “You’ll do fine Stiles, stop fidgeting. My first practice on first line went just fine!”

“You seem to have forgotten that not everyone has werewolf speed and strength Scott. I can’t do this, I’m just gonna trip over my own feet or something! And then I’ll be right back to the bench again!” Stiles worried.

“Stiles! Stop freaking out. It’ll be okay.”

“And I’m sure I’ll miss every shot even though Danny said he’d let a few go through. I’ll just shoot them right over the goal anyway. And what if I like run into Jackson or something he’ll be even more pissed off than normal! He’s still not over me taking away his best friend , his words- “

“Stiles!”

“- not mine. And he’ll just be even more pissed at me if I like trip in front of him or like get hit in the head by his shot!

Scott didn’t know what to do with his best friend in this state so he ran over to where Danny was talking to Jackson.

“Danny!” He yelled.

“What?!” Jackson grunted.

“Danny, you have to help calm Stiles down. He’s totally freaking out right now.”

Danny sighed shaking his head making his way over to his boyfriend who was still muttering all his worries under his breath. He sat down in front of him, getting in Stiles’ view. 

“Hey,” he said softly waiting for Stiles to look up. 

“Hey,” Stiles sighed. “I know, I know I’m being stupid. It’s just what if I screw up?”

“Hey, you won’t. You didn’t get first line by screwing up. And don’t start about that being one lucky day, you’ll be fine. You’ll always be better than Greenberg anyway,” Danny said with a chuckle. 

Stiles laughed, “Thanks, I’m just gonna go out there and kick ass. But can you at least keep Jackson of my back, he’s kinda scary.”

“Of course,” Danny smiled pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ lip, “come on coach just called for us on the field.”

xxx

“Ugh, I don’t think I could be covered in more dirt!” Stiles groaned as they walked off the field back towards the locker room. 

“I know,” Scott sighed, “training was good though. You even shot some goals!”

“Yeah, you did good,” Danny said catching up with them to wrap an arm around his waist. “Mwah,” he said giving Stiles a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t let them go through for me, I saw you Danny. You could have easily gotten those shots!” Stiles exclaimed.

“No, no, well the first few I did, but the ones during the practice game were all yours,” Danny countered. 

“Okay, fine it ended up not being a big disaster. Yay!”

“Hey, wait up for a bit,” Danny said tugging at his arm. 

“What, no I wanna go take a shower and get out of these dirty clothes?!”

Danny moved in closer and whispered in his ear “If we wait for a while we’ll have the showers for ourselves and I can give you my present.”

“Stiles! You coming, dude?” Scott called for him.

“Uhm, no Scott go ahead me and Danny need to, uhm, run through, uh, some stuff from training,” he called back. Scott just shrugged and went to undress and take a quick shower. Stiles was pretty sure he heard him talk to Allison about meeting up after school in history.

**Author's Note:**

> Onto the next chapter for the smut...


End file.
